Fragile
by Metangelo
Summary: Keitaro could survive all the beating due to his 'Immortality'. But what if he did not have immortality but something that was the complete opposite.[6th Chap: An Agreement is made between the girls]
1. The Illness

(All right people!! I have decided to make a second fanfic..don't know why,,but i just did...so here you go people!! FROM THE AUTHOR WHO GVE YOU A NEW LIGHT..here is Fragile)

"Bleh"=Speaking  
_"bleh"=Thought  
_**(Bleh) **= Sound  
======= =Flash back  
**-------------= Scene change**

**Disclaimer: DO you think i own lovehina..if i did i wouldn't be here would I!!..i did not think so..I do not own love hina!**

_**Fragile  
**Chapter 1  
_Illness 

A man named Keitaro Urashima, age 19, started his journey up the seemingly endless steps of the infamous Hinata-sou. With determination, and kindness in his eyes Keitaro carefully made his way up the steps. each step he took was done with delicate movements, and he was also very cautious about himself falling.

Keitaro needed a place to stay. Considering he was going to takethe test in order to finally enter Toudai. An inn, owned by his grandmother, seems to be the best place to stay at for now.

"_I hope Grandma Hina can spare me a room for a while. It would be a real bummer if she doesn't." Keitaro thought _after taking a break from climbing and observe the Sakura trees to his right and left.

"_Forgot how pretty these trees can get this time of year....." _After he took in the site of the pink leaves flowing freely in the wind, he then went back to climing up the stairs and finally reaching his destination. Keitaro could not help but stare at awe at the sight of the Hinata-sou. He hasn't been here since the time he made that promise long ago.

A promise that he intends to keep, to meet the girl he promised it to. Even though he has no clue who that someone is. Keitaro would do anything to reach up to Toudai. Keitaro shrugged the thought off and went to the front door.

"Hello is anyone there?.....Anyone...Hello!?!" He shouted while knocking on the door. However when he knocked on the door, the door opened slightly revealing the living room of the gigantic house. However no one was there.

"_It seems that the front door is unlocked." _Keitaro thought while stepping into the house.

"Hello! Anyone here! I have come looking for a room to stay in!" Keitaro continued to shout out, but it was heard by deaf ears. No one seemed to be home.

"Hm, thats funny, someone should atleast be here, to greet someone, this is an in after...all...." Keitaro stopped in his track when he saw the hot spring in the middle of the inn. The hot steam pouring out of the water, inviting Keitaro for one quick releaxing bath.

Keitaro was itching to relax after coming all the way here, and could not resist going to the changing room and go into the spring. When he arrived into the changing room, he went andtook out a towel out of the rack.

"Ow man, I really need to relax and get rid of the tension in my stiff shoulder muscles." With that Keitaro, changed and carefully put himself down unto the spring, and relaxed in the calm, soothing water. He let out a sigh of relief, and looked straight ahead of him.

_"I wonder where everyone is. Kind of wierd for an Inn like this one to have no one in it." _Keitaro thought while scrubbing his hands and arms very gently.

**(Splash)**

A splash to his left caught his attention and he looked to the source. The sight of a pretty, young, naked women started to enter the Spring greeted him as he turned around. After she got into the spring, Keitaro watched her nervously as she saw him sitting in the spring as well. Keitaro, could see every inch of this women's naked body and started to get a slight nosebleed. He could only manage to cover his nose and watch as she crept up closer to him.

"Ah hello Kitsune, thought you were coming into the spring a little later, ow well." The women said, inching closer and closer to the already nervous and turned on Keitaro.

"um..um..um..ano...I think you have the wrong person ..miss.." replied Keitaro very nervously

"Hey..that sounded like a guys voice...." The women said and had a worried face on her. She then pulled out a pair of glasses out of no where and proceded to put them on. She then looked at Keitaro and her eyes widen in surprise. A deadly silence came threw the springs

".......Um......hi.."

"....KYYAAA!!!! PERVERT!!!" The women shouted causing Keitaro to jump alittle, and quickly ran out of the springs with only a towel covering his lower region. Only one thought went threw his mind.

"_Oh crap, oh crap oh crap, have..to get out of here!" _But that thought was thrown into the trash can when a women suddenly appeared not to far away, blocking his way. She came out of the changing room after hearing Naru yell out Pervert.

"What do you mean Pervert, Naru" the women spoke and and turned to look his way. When she saw the half naked man coming torwards her, she just froze on the spot.

Keitaro, in an act of desperation jumped to the right at the last minute in order to dodge her.

**(crack)**

However he landed hard on his right foot and a faint crack that came from Keitaro's right foot could be heard only to himself.

"Ah, Crap!" Keitaro said while still running in the halls, gritting his teeth in pain. Now Keitaro started to run with a limp. However all this running proved to me futile when he reached a dead end up in a patio outside, two stories up.

"Aww man, a dead end!" Keitaro muttered looking down at the patio. He turned his head, and to his surprise, five women were there looking at him. One was the the girl she met at the spring, however she had clothes, but was red with anger. Another was the women who he almost ran into in the hallways, there were two smaller girls also there.

One looked shy and timid, with a short haircut, while the other one looked excited and energetic, and had tan skin. But the last one looked to be more of a threat then the others with her gi uniform, and her sword.

"You vile disgusting perverted male, how DARE you come into this GIRL'S ONLY dorm and defile Naru-sempai!! I shall punish you!" The one with the sword said, while unsheathing her sword.

"WHAT!, A girls dorm, I thought this was an Inn! My grandma's Inn!" Keitaro said trying to defend himself. But failed miserably

"What a typical excuse for a perverted male like yourself" said the women with the sword now being held above her head. "Ill make you pay for coming here! **Rock Splitting Technique!"** She shouted while sending a Ki attack torwards Keitaro's body.

"_Crap, that is going to kill me if I do not evade! Especially with my condition" _Keitaro thought while attempting to jump to the side. However he was to slow becuase of his already injured foot, he succesfully evaded the shot from going to his chest, but the vortex caught him in his arm.

**(CRUNCH)**

"AAAAAAHHHHH" Keitaro shreiked

When the vortex hit his arm a sickening crunch could be heard loud and clear by all the girls and the piercing scream that followed along with it. However the girls could not feel the unbearable pain Keitaro was feeling. It felt like a thousand of cars ran his arm over 50 times over, and put it back together just to get runned over again.

The girls however, could only watch, dropped their jaws and cringe, when they saw Keitaro kneel on the ground, clutching his Limp, bleeding arm. Some pieces of bone could be seen popping out of his arm, making everyone sick to their stomach. Keiatro could only continue ro scream until he was in the verge of collapsing from the pain.

"I ...am...sorry..for intruding...but..i meant..no..harm nor perverted..actions" Keitaro said heaving badly and then suddenly collapsed onto the patio

**(Thud)**

The girls could only watch as he collapsed and in their brains they tried to figure out what happened to the stranger. Then 4 of the girls started to look at Motoko, in a suspicious way.

"What..My attack wasn't suppose to hit him THAT hard!?!" She replied when she saw the stares she was recieving. Then a steps could be heard coming from behind them. Keitaro's Aunt, Haruka Urashima, came up the stairs curious on whats that scream was.

"Ok.who screamed and...." Haruka stopped herself and the cigar that always was on her mouth dropped on the floor while her jaw dropped when she noticed who it was.

"OH MY GOD, KEITARO!" She shouted and blurred past the girls. "What did you do girls?!?!" Haruka shouted at them while observing Keitaro. The girls were a little shocked when they found out that Haruka knows this person.

"I..I don't know..he was at the springs and we got mad. Then Motoko launched one of her attacks at him which hit his arm, then he screamed in pain and collapsed." Naru said looking down. "What..what is wrong with him.."

"WHATS WRONG WITH HIM!! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Haruka shouted causing the girls to cowar in fear. They have never seen her like this. She was usually calm and collected. But this was different.

Haruka calmed down a bit and picked up Keitaro's limp body and went to the Kannrin's room. She dropped him unto a futon and wrapped a splint around Keitaro's injured arm. The girls could only watch as she carefully splinted his arm, and observed it. She then stood up and went outside the room, closing the door in the process.

"Now ..you girls....Su...Motoko...Naru..Kitsune..Shinobu.." She said with coldness in her voice that sent a shiver downeach of their spines. "That man's name is Keitaro Urashima he is my nephew, and he is the kindest person I know. Now, to answr your question Naru, he has an illness that struck him since he was born...." Haruka said telling the story of of her nephew's predicament

The girls could only help but listen to what Haruka had to say and look at Keitaro's motionless form.

============Keitaro's Birth==========

"There you go Kaiko! Just a little bit more, and, I see the head! You can stop pushing now, Kaiko" Said the docter, who was supervising the birth of Keitaro Urashima. The crying of a baby was introduced to the room and this brought a smile to Keitaro's parents, Kaiko (Keitaro's mom), and Kurama (his dad).

However the babies cry got louder and louder, which worried the two happy parents, and the docter.

"What is it Docter? Whats wrong with my baby?" Kaiko asked eyeing the docter

".....Im going to have a talk with you two in a minute" the docter said while preparing another room for the baby

After the Docter came back, the parents took one look at him and knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong with our baby Docter! WHATS WRONG!" Kaiko shouted but was then calmed down by Kurama.

The docter took a long sigh and prepared to tell this distraught parents the truth.

"It seems you child has what we call Osteogenesis Imperfecta Type 2. This disease causes the person to not have as much or does not make enough collagen in the bones. This causes the bones of that person to break easily, and/or fractured easy. It seems that your son has the most severe case..which is Type-2.

During the middle of the explanation Kaiko started to sob more and more, after hearing more of the information. While she sobbed, Kurama was there with a serious look on his face and comforted his wife as best he can.

"This case is so severe" Continued the docter "That your son seemed to have broken his left arm, both his legs, and a couple of ribs, while being born from Kaiko's contractions alone. If this keeps up, your son's life span will be 2 years MAX!" He finishes waiting for his responce.

Kaiko, after hearing that last peace of information cried even more, and buried her head into her husband's shirt. Only one word kept escaping her lips.

"Why....Why....Why.....Why.....Why....Why?" She kept on repeating softly

Kurama only had one answer to that question.

"I..don't know.."

**---End of Chapter 1----**

(A.N.....Ok people..what did you think....is this a good idea or not..and yea im going to say one thing)

* * *

**NOTE:**

**THIS IS A REAL ILLNESS Go to w w w.oif.c o m and you shall find out more!**


	2. The Meeting

All right people!!! Itt seems that you like my second story..nice!!!! and for you guys who like my first fanfic..Do not worry i shall update that one shortly! So keep reading people!!

"Bleh" Speech  
_"Bleh" = Thought  
---------------- = Scene change_

_**Disclaimer: STFU!!!** I do not OWN Love hina! Ken does, and also tokyo pop and the othger legal people!! ok!!!_

_**Fragile  
**Chapter 2  
_The meeting

Haruka was currently sitting on a sofa, in the majestic inn called the Hinata-sou, taking out her pack of cigerettes. She took a smoke and lit it. She took a long drag and looked around the living room where she currently resides. There she saw all the female tenants sitting there with their heads down.

She has just informed each and every one of them of her dear nephews condition. That condition, to put it in simple terms, was that he is fragile. A genetic disease called Osteogenesis Imperfecta struck Keitaro since he was a baby. This disease make's his bones structure very weak, and causes him to be easily injured anytime, anywhere.

The current emotion Haruka was displaying to the girls was anger. However anger would be an severe understatement. She was furious, she knew of Motoko and Naru's 'male complex'. However this was different. It was ridiculess to say the least. Both of those girls think all males are perverted to the core and disgusting. That theory might be true to a degree in Haruka's eyes, but that does not decide the personality of all males.

The only current male that is under this roof right now however, was none other then, Keitaro. She has known him since child birth when she just a child herself. She knew of his special condition, and the hardship he has gone threw all of his life. Yet, Motoko, and Naru, still insist on punishing him just for being a male, without even talking to him, nor knowing of his personality and condition. They could have killed him for pete sake.

Yes, these two particular teenagers could have killed him. The two girls are different from the other tenants, they are more short-tempered, and very powerful. Naru has her signiture "Naru punch" that Haruka has seen plenty of time, and she knows of Motoko's superior kendo skills. These would be a danger to Keitaro's well being, and even his life.

"Now you see girls....he is not your ordinairy male." Haruka started to say, while lightening her mood alittle. "Keitaro may be a male, yes. However he is one of the kindest, and fragile person I know. Both physically and mentally!"

"But...but he is a male, and he is not allowed under this roof. He might make a move on any of us, like Shinobu. He even tried it on Naru " Motoko tried to comeback from Haruka's conversation.

"Yes, he saw me fully naked in the hot springs! Thats not right!" Naru supported back, fuming after being reminded of that particualer event.

"Enough!" Haruka bellowed making everyone jump from thier seats.

" I know Keitaro and I know he would not do anything of that sort. It was defiently an accident. If I know anything about Keitaro, he is accident prone, and that is very bad for his condition and this proves it." Haruka retorted pointing to the still bandaged form of Keitaro on a futon across the hall. His chest softly rising up and down from is calm breathing.

"Now!" Haruka continued causing everyone's attention to form on the older women ."You girls will treat him with respect, you here me! Especially you two!" she said pointing at Motoko and Naru. "If any of you hurt or discourage him in anyway, I will see to it that you will be evicted from this dorm and be thrown out and layed to rot, dead!"

Motoko and Naru's eyes widen in surprise after the comment that was made by Haruka.

"Y...you can not do that!" They said in unison.

"Can't I!?! Granny Hina left me in charge and that means I can do as I please. Keitaro is here to stay as long as he wishes, and none of you will give him a hard time. GOT IT!" Haruka said in a tone that does not encourage any backtalk to the already pissed off women.

"HAI!!" Everyone said looking up at Haruka and bowing

_"I cant believe it a male will be residing with us, I just do not believe it. This is going to be hard....but I must do.... what I must do."Motoko and Naru thought together._ They knew the situation they were both in, and both now had all of Keitaro's unfortunate condition in thier heads. They would not dare attempt attacking him for in fear of killing him, and/or be thrown out by Haruka.

_"Alot of things are changing in the dorm, but I hope Keitaro-sempai can live in here with those two. But I hope he does stay.....becuase...he is kinda cute..."_ Shinobu thought while blushing at the last words she just thought of. She quickly went to the kitchen to hide her now red face and cook dinner.

_"Interesting......just interesting.....hehehehhe!"_ Was Kitsune's only thought that was running threw her mind while having a smile smacked on her face. She then plopped on her sofa and started to drink her ever so present sake bottle that was being clutched in her right hand.

_"Banana.....banana.............banana...........banana..."_ Was Su's only coherent thought in that thick skull of hers. She of course knew of Keitaro's condition, but put that info away, and replaced it with the thoughts coming from her stomach. She then headed for the kitchen, following closely behind Shinobu.

Haruka was just silent while getting up last. She was of course worried for her nephews life but stayed extremely calm and hid it from the girls. She then started to make her way to the dining room, and join every one else to a silent dinner in the hinata-sou.

_---------------Kannrin's room [one hour later]-----------_

Keitaro's eyes started to open very slowly and tiredly. His vision was at first very blurry, but after fully opening his tired eyes he saw a very familiar ceiling. He tried to recollect his thoughts when he felt a presence in the room he was currently lying in. However it was just not one person, he felt alot of people in this room. He then looked to his right and saw the one person he was suppose to meet today.

"He...hello Aunt Haruka." He said in a straining voice. He was just to plain tired to talk, but it was quite enought to get the attention of both Haruka and everyone in the room. Haruk looked at Keitaro, who was now facing her with a smile across his face._ "He still has that smile..." Haruka thought_

Haruka let out a long sigh and lightly tapped his forehead. "Hello Keitaro, and don't call me Aunt you here me. I don't want to feel old. Now onto you, how are you feeling now?"

"Ok Aun...I mean Haruka. Not to bad, let me guess you fixed me up again?" Keitaro answered while letting his eyes roam around the room observing every one around him.

"Yes I did, and these are the tenants in this dorm. Starting to my right is Motoko Aoyama, Shinobu Maehara, Konno Mitsune, Naru Narusegawa, and Koalla Su." She said while pointing to the respective person as she called out their names. And as each one was called they bowed.

"Well, hello everyone, my name is Keitaro Urashima and could someone tell me what just happened?" Keitaro said while looking at everyone and then back at the ceiling.

Motoko and Naru both stood up and bowed for apology.

"That was our fault, Keitaro." Naru started to stay, trying to be polite.

"Yes, Urashima, we were to hasty in out conclusion, and attacked you. Even thought we knew nothing of your condition." Motoko said in a strained voice, but still bowing.

Keitaro noticed thier perdicament and stopped laying on the futon and faced both of them. Now all their eyes met and were now locked.

"That is ok Motoko, and you too Naru. No permanent harm was done. Lets put that aside as the past and move on shall we." he said with a smile, causing the two to blush and suddenly hide their faces in his view.

"Hai.." Both said in unison

Haruka decided to step in at this moment, seeing that they just finished apoligizing. "So Keitaro what brings you here, in the Hinata-sou.?"

"Oh, I need a place to stay, so I can take the entry tests for Toudai. So I was hoping for Granny Hina to lend me a room here. But it seems it is a girls dorm and it seems the girls want me out for that I am a male. So it is now near impossible for me to stay, so I shall take my leave as soon as possible." Keitaro said looking back at Haruka.

"Toudai, is that some kind of food? Can I eat it with some curry!" Su said while standing up, and also causing everyone to sweat drop.

"No Su, its the school Naru-sempai is also heading to, is that correct Naru." Motoko replied forcing Su to sit back down but it proved futile, Su instead started hugging Motoko.

"Yes Motoko, that is the school I am trying for, but you should have taken the test, you are 19 right?" Naru questioned

"Yeah your suppose to be already in Toudai Keitaro." Haruka asked while cocking an eyebrow.

"Wh..what happened Sempai...oops..ano..I can call you sempai right?" Shinobu said very nervously. Keitaro could only smile and the girls shyness.

"Yes you can Shinobu-chan, and to answer all of your questions. No. I did not even take the last three entry tests. Something always happens to me before the test and I am alway in the hospital the day of the test. That is just my bad luck." Keitaro said sadly

All the girls had a look of guilt in thier faces, even Motoko and Naru. They both kinda liked Keitaro even though they don't know it themselves or they won't admit it. However his personality and story made them like him even more. They also couldn't stop the pang of guilt they both are having for causing his leave.

Haruka on the other hand was contemplating on what to do, but already knew her answer.

"No Keitaro, that would not be neccesary. Granny Hina left me in charge while she went away, and I decide that you can stay as long as you need Keitaro." Haruka said

"Thanks alot Haruka, I owe you, again. But what about you girls, do you all agree?" Keitaro said facing at the tenants. Everyone of the girls just nodded dumbly, and only what Haruka said to them an hour ago was ringing in each of their head as they nodded.

**"Granny Hina left me in charge and that means I can do as I please. Keitaro is here to stay as long as he wishes, and none of you will give him a hard time. GOT IT!"**

Ok now that has been settled let Keitaro have a little more rest." Haruka said while leaving the room.

"I hope you feel better Sempai." Shinobu said while hurriny out of the room.

"I hope you feel better too Keitaro!" The always hyper Su said while still hanging onto Motoko.

around the house." Motoko said while leaving with Su strapped onto her back. Leaving Keitaro to sweat drop while looking at the retreating form of Motoko and Su.

"Well.. well Keitaro, it seems like your welcome in here..... huh?" A drunk Mitsune said while approaching Keitaro. She then pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Mitsune-san, please I do not wish for anyone to see us like this, and it seems you are drunk as well." Keitaro said while trying to push her away with his free arm. However he also noticed one figure at the back. A figure that was red with anger. That figure was Naru. She happened to stay back and be the last to leave but got extremly angry at what Mitsune was doing to Keitaro, or in her mind..........is it the other way around?

_"Why that no good perverted basterd!! What does he think he is doing to Mitsune. I shall give him such a thrashing!" But then it dawned on her. "Oh my....I was going to hurt Keitaro again. I don't want to get kicked out, or kill him. Calm down Naru, Calm down....... I better look at the situation again..."_

She then calmed herself down looked at the situation once again. Mitsune was near Keitaro, he was using his free hand to pry off Mitsune from him, and a sake bottle was tighlty grasped in Mitsune's left hand.

Keitaro(a very cute guy) _plus_ Mitsune _plus_ a sake bottle = Seductress Mitsune

_"Oh...Mitsune is just drunk and hitting onto Keitaro, not the other way around..I think I better save Keitaro..."_ Was Naru's final thought while leaving the room while dragging a drunk Mitsune out the door.

"Have a nice rest Keitaro" Naru said. Keitaro could only wave back at her while seeing both of them go out the door. He then gently plopped back down unto his futon and closed his eyes.

"This is going to be interesting.." He said to himself, while falling into another deep slumber. With a smile across his face.

_-------------------Somewhere in the Himalayas--------------_

"I wonder how Onii-chan is doing.." Said a girl standing on an edge of a cliff. She was looking out into the deep valley, while the wind elegently lifted her pretty black hair up and down. The sun was about to rise and it was a site to behold. She had her cat in one hand and a hand onto her hat so it would not blow away

"I hope your all right Onii-chan...." She said. Then a distant voice could be heard behind her.

"Come on Kanako-chan, I have faxed the important documents to the Hinata-sou, so we can now continue our treck up the mountain." The elderly voice said

"Coming Granny Hina!" Said Kanako. She looked back at the sunrise at the valley and then scurried to her grandma

_"Onii-chan...."_

--------------------------Hinata-sou----------------

Haruka was just going down the stairs to the living room, when the Fax machine caught her eye. A paper was coming thru the fax and only one person went up in her mind.

_"Granny Hina.."_

When the paper was done coming thru, she hesitently walked over to the fax macine and picked it up, and started to read it. After reading it Haruka could not help but smile. Folding the paper neatly two times while taking another drag of her cigarette, she looked up at the ceiling letting out a huge sigh.

_" Always puntual I see....this is going to be good." She thought._ Putting the paper in her apron, she went back to her tea house, awaiting Keitaro to be awaken once more, so she can tell him the great news.

**----End Of Chapter 2---**


	3. Dreams of the Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own love hina......DAMNIT!!!

"Bleh" Speech  
_"bleh" Thought_

_**Fragile  
**Chapter 3  
_Dreams of the past

----------Hinata Park ::12 years ago::----------

A 7 year old Keitaro was swinging on a swing, enjoying the wind as he went up and down. It was getting dark soon, and he would be going inside soon. As the sunset, Keitaro looked at the sun, and soaked in the view of orange and yellow.

Then 5 other kids around his same age came running down the path way to his swing and stopped right in front of him. One of the kids named, Kira stepped up to his swing.

"Keitaro, come with us, their's a cat stuck up on a tree. Want to see it with us?"

Keitaro looked at all the other kids, who had pleading faces on. He heaved a sigh and nodded.

"Good, it's over here! Hurry!"

The 6 kids then ran torwards the tree, holding the trapped kitty. Keitaro and the others then looked up and saw it, laying on a branch a short way up.

"Keitaro! Why don't you go up there and scare it for us, so it can come down from that tree." Kira said lighlty taping Keitaro's shoulder.

Keitaro had a look of grief as he realized what he was suppose to do.

"Come on Kei-kun! You scared!" One of the girls said.

"No I'm not, I'm...just..um.." He started to say but quickly stopped.

"Oh come on _glass boy. _Nothing is going to happen! Its just climbing a tree." Kira replied

That struck a cord in Keitaro's brain. Glass boy has always been his nickname since he started school. Becuase of his condition, accidents, minor or major, always hurts him alor and the whole school would know about it. He would recieve those same stares he gets, when ever he would go back to school the next day.

Those stares and eyes always annoyed him, and always made him feel.....weak.

He hated those eyes, those stares the other students gave him. Eyes that pity him, eyes that say that he's already dead, and eyes of disgust.

Keitaro's blood started to boil, and with a single long breath he dug his hands carefully into the tree. Inch by inch, he started his treck up the tree. He was carefull not to bump into anything hard and hurt himself.

As he reached the tree branch that held the cat, all the kids down at the ground, just stared in awe as Keitaro slowly made his way up torwards the cat.

Keitaro then reached his right hand to grab on to the branch. The cat noticed him, and decided to get out.

The cat jumped and into the ground, causing the other kids' attention to itself. They then ran after the cat leaving Keitaro behind., dangaling from a single tree branch.

He started to plan his way down when he heard a noise. A noise he did not want to hear.

**Crrraaaack...**

He looked up and saw the branch he was holding on to giving way. Slowly being bent due to his weight,

Keitaro tried to think of something, but it was too late for the poor boy.

**Crack...SNAP!**

The branch snapped and hurled the fragile boy straight into the ground. Keitaro could only close his eyes tight, grit his teeth, and prepare for a world of pain. Before he hit the ground though, experience thought the young one to let his shoulder hit the ground first.

So Keitaro tilted his body so his shoulder would bare the full brunt of the ground. Fortunetly...

...it did!

**Bash, Cra--crack**

Keitaro could feel every inch of his bones, every fiber of his being, stinging in pain, as he hit the ground hard. He could not help but scream, a painful, deafening scream.

Keitaro tried to move his finger, but what felt like electricity came shoot up from his finger to his shoulder, leaving an undesireable pain at its wake. That just made him scream more.

"Kei-kun?!? Oh my god!!! **Kei-kun!**" Said a 15 year old Haruka as she caming running down torwards the park, and saw the bloody battered boy on the ground. She had heard Keitaro's scream, while she was walking to pick him up and her stomach made her want to throw up.

As she crept closer, the screams subsided and all was left was a little young boy laying on the ground, out cold. Pieces of his cracked shoulder was visibly sticking out from him, and his legs were twisted in a sickening kind of way. Haruka tried her best to not throw up and instead knelt down beside him.

She checked his pulse.

It was hard and erratic.

"Crap, your in shock!" Haruka concluded, as she picked up the boy gently and ran torwards the nearest hospital.

"_Come on Kei-kun! Don't die in my arms now!" _Haruka thought, with a single tear, was shed, but quickly wiped away by the wind as she ran faster down the misty street, carefully caring the one boy who she held dear to her heart.

Her form then quickly disappearring into the thick eerie fog.

-------Hinata-sou ::present time::-----------

**CRACK**

**BOOOM**

Keitaro jolted straight up from his futon, heavely panting and heaving. Sweat pouring down the side of his face. He looked around franticly, around the room. He saw nothing. The only thing that was making any noise was rain hitting the roof above him. Giving a meloncholy ambiance around the desolate room.

He looked to his left.

There a clock showed it was exactly midnight.

Keitaro let out a sigh. Rubbed his cast, and looked out the rainy window.

For about 15 minutes he just stared outside the window, out in the wet rainy world, thinking of nothing.

He then shifted back to bed.

Wrapped his warm blanket around him, carefully manuevering it over his cast and went back to his slumber.

-----Hospital ::12 years ago::------

Keitaro started to open his eyes slowly. Everything was a blur. He blinked twince to make everything into focus, but with no success. His hearing slowly came and the sound of crying greeted his ears.

He turned his head slightly to the right, and his vision slowly came back to him. There he could see his mother, crying besides him, on the bed, head dug into her arms. One of her hands were grasping his right hand, lightly, while she wept.

"Mama....." Keitaro softly said.

Kaiko jolted up and looked at his eyes, tears coming down her face.

"Keitaro!" She shouted, hugging him lighly, and kissing his forehead, while holding his little head with both her hands.

She kept kissing Keitaro on the fore head, and saying his name over and over, with tears of joy streaming down her face. After a while she stopped and went back to her seat, still holding his bandaged hand, and looking at his angelic face.

A long silence ensued after that, and Kaiko started to get worried. Kaiko was about to say something but she stopped when she saw streams of tears came running down his cheeks.

"Keitaro? Whats wrong honey?" Kaiko said holding back more tears.

"I'm...I'm sorry mama...." he said, sobbing. He was now trembeling, and shaking, while he pulled more of his hospital blanket torwards himself.

"Kei.....Keitaro? Why are you apoligizing?" Kaiko said, now inching closer to her distraught son. She grabbed his shoulder to reasurre him, which stopped the shaking coming from the young boy.

Keitaro looked up and saw the sad and concern face his mother had etched on her face.

"I'm....I'm sorry becuase of me.."

Kaiko then had a look of greif on her face now, preparing for what may come up next.

"Be..becuase your always sad....and crying..and its all becuase o..o..of me!" Keitaro was now shaking from his sobs again, and stuttering badly. Kaiko just kept staring at her son, with wide eyes.

"I-I-If I was normal, you wouldn't be sad all the time, an-and father wouldn't have left. I-I-I'm sorry for being like this, fo-for causing so-so much trouble for you........ mother."

Keitaro then stopped suddenly and looked down from his mother's gaze, still sobbing.

Kaiko how ever just stared at her son, her precious, the one who she brought to this world, the one who regrets being alive becuase of his disease, the one who thinks his life is just a nuisance to his beloved mother.

With that last thought, she hurled her self at the petite form of Keitaro once more, crying hard.

"No, No, No, No Keitaro!! Don't ever think like that! I love you! You here me! I love you, and don't ever, EVER, think like that again. Your aren't a bother to me, not at all, but instead your a god send. Never think like that again, you have lived more then anyone expected!" Kaiko whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

"Be strong, like you always have! I will always be there for you, and you are the most strongest person in this whole entire world, atleast in my eyes. If anyone tells you otherwise, just ignore them!" She continued retreating to see the reaction to her son.

Keitaro listened and had a smile on his face, that warmed the women's heart.

"Th-thanks....Mama...." Was the only words he said as he tilted torwards his mother, drifting into sleep, right into Kaiko's shoulder.

Kaiko only smiled and started to pet his smooth silky hair slowly as she crept into his bed. She put the blanket comfortably over them both, and let her son sleep on her shoulder, her arms warmly wrapped around him.

They both then went into a deep slumber, in each other's arms.

Outside their door, stood three people who were listening into the conversation. They were Granny Hina, Haruka, and Kanako.

Granny Hina had a solemn, emotionless face on, with only a single tear running down her cheek. Alot of things were running threw the womens mind, and all of it focused on Keitaro and Kaiko.

Haruka however had a weeping Kanako in her arms. She was trying her best to comfort the young girl as she too was also crying. The three just stood, still in the hallways of the hospital, staring at the door, leading to Kaiko's and Keitaro's room.

-------Tea shop ::Present time::----------

**Crack!**

**Boom!**

Haruka jolted up from her futon. She performed a huge gasp as she rose from her bed. Her eyes were half open, so her vision was a bit blurry. But she could make out her room, and that it started to rain outside.

The rain droplets hit the little tea shop owned by Haruka Urashima. Giving the tea shop an eerie, but yet calm surrounding.

Haruka scratched the back of her head slowly, yawning at the same time. She looked to her left and saw the clock. It was exactly midnight.

_"Now i get these dreams of the past, when Kei-kun arrives....of course..."_

She looks to her right to see a distant table.

**Crack**

**Boom!**

The flash of lightning illuminated the tea shop, and the table Haruka was currently looking at. The light from the flash, made her notice a piece of paper resting on the desk. The same piece of paper, that Granny Hina faxed, a couple of hours ago, pretaining to the young man, residing in the kannrin room of the Hinata-sou.

_"Keitaro...."_

Haruka thought, with a slight tone of concern on her face.

_"Maybe here...is where you can be happy....."_

She then snuggled back into bed, covering herself with a nice warm blanket, before closing her eyes, once again, to enter her own dream world.

**Crack!**

**Boom!**

**------End of chapter 3--------**

**Wow.....**I actaully forgot about this fic...P

DO not worry..I shall focus on this fic also!!! So how did you like it you guys!! remember!!  
**Read and Review!!! **


	4. New Manager

**Fragile   
**_Chapter 4   
_New Manager

---------------------------

**Crackle!!**

**Booom!!**

The violent storm still continued to surge out of control outside. Rain poured into the side of the windows and roofs above Naru's pitch dark room as she started to wake up.

The steady rhythm of the rain, slowly made her eyes open. With everything a blur, she stood up, her sheets falling to her lap. With a yawn she rubbed her eyes to clear the world around her.

She looked outside and saw the rain still pouring hard, while the dark sky was still not yielding to let in some really needed sunlight.

Naru sighed.

She reluctantly got out of bed, and shuffled over to her closet to get dressed. As she stripped and started to put her new attire on, the memory of yesterday hit her.

She remembered the new and very fragile man that came uninvited. The man looked cute in her eyes but a man is still a perverted man. So she did what she usually did, attacked.

That wasn't a good idea.

This man wasn't any normal man. He carried in him, a disease, that leaves him weak and defenseless. One wrong , or hard touch can send him into the E.R faster then anything else Suu uses in her weird experiments everyday.

The man, named Keitaro, was also Haruka's nephew. By the looks of it, Haruka deeply cares about her nephew. She has all right to be considering his health. Now Naru was in-between a rock and a very....very hard place.

Haruka's anger reached a climax the other day, and with that never before seen anger she threaten both Naru and Motoko.

That if they harm him one more time, they shall be evicted.

Naru fumed as she put her blouse on when remembering that piece of information of the past. Naru doesn't agree much when it comes to men, she has no tolerance for them. But this situation calls for her to tolerate this one man, just this once. She convinced herself that Keitaro would only be living in the dorm for only a while, and would immediately leave after the exams.

That was good enough for her.

With this thinking, she decided not to hurt Keitaro, also considering that he has the deadly disease.

After putting her last piece of clothing, she headed out the door, making her way out to the hallways. With one last look into her room, she looked at the digital clock that laid beside her futon.

It read 7:30 AM

She was then gone.

----------Motoko's room-------------

**Crackle!!**

**Booom!!**

Motoko's eyes jolted open right at the end of the thunder clap, that echoed through out the dark desolate room. She stared straight at the ceiling, as Suu's snoring entered her ears then shortly joined by the beats of the rain outside.

She was however still looking straight up at the tan ceiling with only one thing in mind.

Keitaro.....

The young man that she used an attack on, the one she injured greatly because of her attack and his disease. The reason for Haruka's anger towards the swordsmen.

Motoko has a dislike for most men. Probably because of her belief that all or at least most men are perverted leeches, whose only goal is to score a hot lady and to get in bed with her. That belief has stood by her always and always was the reason she attacked men, including Keitaro.

Now that a male is now living in the Hinata-dorm, and she has no control over it, so she must endure it. The only idea restraining her, and actually being kind to the young man, was that Keitaro would only be living with her and the others temporarily. Just until he is done with the exams.

With satisfaction etched in her face, she lifted Suu's arm around her waist and shuffled to her closet.

She dressed up in her morning training Gi, and picked up her sheathed sword with her left hand.

She straitened her hair, headed for the door, then looked back.

The digital clock laid besides the still slumbering Suu.

It read 7:30 AM.

She was then gone.

-------------------------------------

**NOTE: From now on, First person is now Keitaro. (I'm like replacing Keitaro with I)**

--------------------------------------

I awoke from my slumber, on my futon.

My eyes were a bit blurred, as I started to sit up.

I winced.

My left arm stung with pain, as I gripped the cast hard. A painful expression etched on my face.

_It will go away.._

I bit my lip.

_It will go away...._

Like all the other times.....

_It will all go away...._

And it did.

I relieved a sigh as I loosened my grip on my cast, and tried to stand up.

Shakily, I stood up, and started my trek towards the doorway.

I still felt dizzy as I walked out to the hallway. It was most likely the drugs Haruka gave me for the pain.

I shook my head, as I leaned on one arm on the wall.

The dizziness subsided.

_Finally..._

I continued my walk downstairs, very carefully on the stairwell.

I always hated stairs, I had to be always careful when going down or up them. If I was to rough in going up or down these stairs, my foot would be in considerable pain.

I took one careful step down the stairs.

I always envied all the kids my age during middle school, running up the stairs as if they were nothing. Passing me by, and bumping my shoulder in the narrow stairwell. Usually causing me to go to the nurse's office to check up on my fractured shoulder.

I took the last step downstairs, very softly.

My mind was still focused on the people I've envied over the years, and I wasn't fully focused on the stairs.

I tripped.

My jaw hung open while I stumbled forward. I closed my eyes and prepared myself for the inevitable pain awaiting me at the cold floor.

A pair of gentle hands enveloped me from the left side. Hugging me warmly as the pair of arms straitened me upright.

I exhaled deeply, and opened my eyes.

I saw Haruka's face to my side, smiling at me.

"Now Keitaro, you still haven't found something to stop that clumsy side of you yet? Because fragility and clumsy do not mix well!" She said.

I just stared at Haruka face, as she was still hugging me from the side.

I've known Haruka for all my life. She was always there for me, making me feel wanted, making me feel good whenever I felt bad. I would always smile when ever she was around. The warmth coming from her always made me smile.

When I was young Haruka was always my babysitter. Mama would go to work, and Haruka would be there for me. Most of the time I thought of her as my second Mama when ever she came over to baby sit. She cooked for me, did my laundry, I would always take a bath with her, and she took care of my pain when ever I got hurt.

That was another thing. I would always call for either Mama or her when ever I was hurt. I wouldn't call for anyone else just those two. They would then be by my side, but most of the time mother would be crying. Haruka would not. That was the one different between my mama and my Aunt Haruka, would never cry.

Then when Haruka had to leave when I was in High school, I cried for days. Stuck in my room all day, and my only thought was all about her, and the warmth she emits. Then eventually, with the help of Mama, I got over it. Just a tad bit. But writing to her, and reading her replies always cheered me up.

Now I'm here, In the Hinata house, surrounded by pretty young girls, with Haruka. I've never been this happy in a while.

"Keitaro..."

I've always wanted to feel that warmth of happiness and caring from her..just one last time...

"Keitaro...?!!?"

Haruka's voice, shook me out from my train of thought, as I soon realized I was still being hugged by her.

I blushed a tad bit, and soon broke out of our hug.

"Sorry Haruka?" I stuttered.

"That's all right, just sit down on the couch, I've called everyone for a meeting" She said, guiding me to the couch.

I cocked an eyebrow, as I sat down.

"For what?" I questioned.

Haruka merely smirked.

"You'll find out...."

I shrugged and slumped on the comfy couch.

Soon footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

Soon Everyone could be seen going down the stairs, in a single file. All a bit sleepy, but all were fully dressed, and curious on why Haruka has called upon this meeting in this rainy cold morning.

Everyone got situated in the chairs around the living room.

"Now.....you must be all wondering why I called you here...." She droned on.

Grunts and moans filled the room.

"Well..I received a fax from Granny Hina..." She said, looking at everyone.

I perked my ears.

Everyone else leaned forwards from their chairs.

"It simply states that Keitaro will have the deed for this Dorm, meaning he will now be the new Kannrin of the Hinata-sou." She said, as a bit of a curve formed at the tip of her mouth.

Silence...

Suu's face had a bit of shock in it, but it mostly had a look of sleepiness.

Motoko and Naru's faces were completely enraged, but showed a lot of constraint in them.

Mitsune's eyes were completely wide for jus at second.

Shinobu's face had a huge smile on it while her gaze was directed to me.

I was downright dumbfounded.

"Yes, You heard me right, Keitaro is the new Kannrin....And I want to hear what everyone thinks about it..." She said looking at Shinobu.

I stared at Shinobu as well.

She blushed as we made eye contact.

"Aaaauuu...." She wailed. "I'mhappySempai-is-staying!!" She said rather quickly.

"Shinobu please speak up, and speak in a slower pace please." Haruka sweat dropped.

"Um....I'm happy Sempai is the new Kannrin!" She repeated Looking towards at me.

My smiled deepened as I heard those words. I also smiled more as I saw another crimson blush form on her cheeks.

"How about you Mitsune...?" Haruka said, pointing at the older girl.

I looked as well.

"He...I wouldn't mind. I have some new blood to play with then...hehehe.." She said seductively.

I sweat dropped immensely and focused my attention towards Suu.

Suu and I made eye contact, and Haruka asked her the same question.

Suu only shrugged and shouted: "YAY! A NEW PLAY MATE!!!"

Haruka and I became a bit worried, but then we relieved a sigh, to see Suu go back to sleep after that little outburst.

Haruka and I then focused our attention towards the remaining two.

It wasn't a pretty site.

Motoko and Naru's minds were reeling in a frenzy of thoughts, about their little thoughts this morning, about Haruka's threats, about Keitaro being the new Kannrin..about Keitaro having a disease...everything.

Both of them just wanted to yell out and scream that he has to leave and never return. But everytime they thought of that they also thought of Keitaro's frail form laying on a hospital bed, with tubes everywhere.

Silence...

Both the girls with complete and utter anger behind their seemingly content faces, turned to Haruka.

I cocked an eyebrow.

Both then focused their attention at me.

I could always tell by someone's eyes, If they pitied me....If they thought of me as someone who is really weak...someone who could never truly live becuase of his disease....Some one who is already dead...I hated those eyes...those eyes that practicly scream that I am nothing..and that they will go easy on me and pity me....

I could tell in both their eyes that they did not want me here. I could tell by their stares they wanted me out. But they can't becuase of my sickness.If I did not have the disease I would have been beaten to a pulp right about now and sent packing, but now...reality is....I have the disease...and that is what is holding them back.. If they said other wise....they would be lying...just because of my condition...

I looked at Haruka. She was staring at them, very intently....almost...threatening...

"Y-yea...W-we would like it if you s-s-stayed here as ou-our Kannrin." Motoko stuttered

Naru hesitantly nodded.

I looked at Haruka.

She had a slight smile in her face.

_That's it....._

"All right Keitaro your the new Kann--" Haruka was then interrupted when I stood up

"Keitaro??"

I ignored her.

I faced Motoko and Naru.

They looked back up at me.

"Tell me the truth..." I said in a monotone voice..

Naru's eyes widen in surprise, her mind a complete turmoil.

"I-I don't know what your talking about..." She whimpered, trying her best not to make eye contact.

My anger started to rise.

I faced Motoko andsaid: "Tell me the truth...."

Motoko replied the same way, and she averted her gaze.

My anger rose even more.

"I said tell me the truth NOW!!" I shouted.

Everyone in the room flinched.

"Keitaro!" Haruka half shouted, standing up and laying a hand on my shoulder.

I shook out of it.

I glared at the two girls like ice colddaggers.

"NO! Listen you two! I know your lying to me!! I know Haruka said something to you, for you to be like this! I know your not speaking your mind just because of my condition! And I .....hate.......THAT!" I growled, my eyes tightly closed.

"I've had people stare at me as if I was already dead! Like I was going to die any moment, and they would look at me with those eyes full of pity!"

My mind was in a frenzy.

"I HATE THOSE STARES! IM STILL HERE, I AM ALIVE AND I WANT TO BE TREATED WITH THE SAME RESPECT AND DIGNITY AS ANY OTHER PEOPLE!" I roared, almost thinking about smashing the table with my good hand.

But I smacked that aside.

"So! If you want meto stay say, it like you mean it........ or if you don't...... speak your mind about it then! Forget that I have this condition! Forget whatever Haruka told you! Just say what you want to say!!!" I finished panting. The rain outside still dripped at the windows, making the already crappy mood even more crappier.

Everything was silent.

Motoko and Naru were completely taken back by my speech. They both looked up at me with a new realization. A new kind of respect for me and what I go thru.

But even with this new realization, Naru's quick tongue went at work.

"Yes! I don't want you here! That's true!......I've been holding back because of your condition and Haruka's threats but now all bets are off Keitaro. I think no man should be here! Its a girl's dorm for crying out loud. You might do something perverted! And I swear if you do! I will punch you till every bone in your body is either broken or grounded to dirt." She roared, standing up and looking straight at my eyes.

There I could tell....Becuase of her eyes....She wasn't lying...and there were no pity in them what so ever. And for once....I felt dignity inside of me....

"Fine...I'm going up to pack my bags..." I submitted, and started to walk up to the stairs.

At the base of the steps, I turned around to see everyone.

Shinobu was close to tears on the couch. She was hugging herself, trying to sort out what just happened.

Mitsune and Motoko were staring at the floor, thinking.

Suu was asleep, snoring like a baby.

Naru was still staring at my form up at the stairs, fuming with anger.

Finally Haruka had her eyes closed, facing the floor, her face had something thatI had never seen her havebefore.

It was concern...

I only relieved a sigh, as I continued to go up the stairs....gently...and slowly....

**-------End of chapter 4----------**


	5. Promises and Departure

_**Fragile  
**__Chapter 5  
_Promises and Departures

----------------------

My form slowly disappeared from everyone's view as I turned the corner upstairs towards my room.

Everything was silent inside the main room.

As I was gone from their sight everyone was in a state of confusion.

Naru was heaving and panting after yelling at me while all the others were either sitting down or standing up silently. Naru's range started to die down and she soon realized what she did.

Her eyes widen and she quickly turned her head to everyone.

Everyone looked at her.

Shinobu was teary-eyed.

Suu's energetic state deprived of energy. Hugging a distraught Shinobu

Motoko and Mitsune just staring at her solemnly.

Haruka looking down onto the floor.

"What?!? He told me what I really thought didn't he!!" She yelped helplessly.

Motoko shook her head.

"But was that what you really thought?"

Naru stepped back. But soon averted away from Motoko's gaze.

Shinobu stood up, a little moist around the eyes.

"Was it?…."

Naru looked at the young girl.

"Um…not any more…"

Shinobu stomped her foot.

"Then tell him that!! That you didn't mean any of those words!! He is a good guy in my eyes and now I can see that he good to all of you too! There is no need for him be kicked out of this house!"

Shinobu's yelling surprised everyone in the room. Usually she was calm, and extremely shy. Not getting near to any boy without looking down to the floor or hiding behind one of them. Now here she was, defending a boy. Saying he is a good guy and should live with them.

This was a side of Shinobu no one had seen yet.

Naru hugged herself and looked down to the floor once again.

"But that's a little too late for that!…. My big mouth completely told Keitaro to leave or I would beat the living day light out of him! And he is in fact leaving!"

"Yes that's Keitaro all right…."

Everyone jerked their heads towards Haruka's standing form.

"Um..Haruka I know you told me and Motoko not to yell at Keitaro or make him feel uncomfortable bu--"

Haruka motion her to stop talking with a hand.

"That's ok Naru….I should have seen this coming. Keitaro is proud and stubborn. He doesn't like to be treated special. I totally forgot about that little fact because I didn't see him for a while. So because he asked you…..you two will be able to stay in the dorm."

Naru and Motoko both sighed with relief.

"But is there anyway to stop Keitaro from leaving Haruka-san?" Shinobu said again.

Mitsune then stood up.

"Like Haruka just said Shinobu. Keitaro is to proud and stubborn. I don't think he would listen to us right now….."

Shinobu looked outside through the foggy window. Everyone else soon did the same.

It was still raining hard outside.

--------------------------------------

I entered the room I was suppose to stay in if I was staying. With my remaining hand I started to pack my clothes into the one suitcase I brought with me.

As soon as I packed everyone of my belongings, I promptly sat down unto the cold floor.

I thought of what just happened. And for once I was glad.

I was glad she didn't pity me and left me here.

I'm glad that I am being kicked out of the house.

I'm glad to be spoken to like anyone else.

The fact is a man in a girls dorm is just plain wrong. So why should I be here? Why would any man be in a girls dorm? Just because he has a special condition. No…..

Treat me like a man. So kick me out….. Don't let me stay here any longer.

When I first came here both Motoko and Naru seemed to be those kind of women. Cute,

independent, and who speak their mind.

Who don't tolerate men being even remotely near this dorm. My broken left arm is proof of that. Motoko used one of her special sword technique to try and get rid of me. But when she knew I had….this condition she didn't even touch her sword.

And Naru, she charged at me recklessly and chased me down through out the whole building. Now when she found out, she didn't do anything…

But now she has, because I told her to speak her mind, and she did.

I sighed and stretched my sore shoulder to relieve some of my tension.

Suddenly my broken left arm started to sting with pain. I gripped my cast with my other arm and endured it. I gritted my teeth and shivered all over.

After a few good moments it stopped and I decided to rest bit. I plopped myself on my futon and slowly closed my eyes.

_I'm just going to close my eyes, for just at bit…_

Instead of just resting my eyes, I found myself drifting into a deep slumber. Thinking of the good times I had….

------------------------------

_A seven year old me sat gently on a rock as I bathed in the hot spring inside the Hinata-sou. The inn that belonged to my grandma._

_I wasn't alone._

_Right in front of me was my little sister. The little sister that my mom adopted. _

_She was only 5 years old when we found her about two weeks ago. Me and Mother were coming from the market when we encountered her. She bumped into us as she was stealing a couple of food from the market we were just in._

_Her name's Kanako, and she was homeless. We forced her to come with us, because it was either that or the police. _

_She chose us._

_Later on we found out that her parents were murdered about a year ago and that she ran away from the orphanage a month ago. So we talked it out with the police and we were able to adopt her. _

_We only had her for about two weeks but during that time we got to know each other better._

_But there was one key fact I did not give her about myself. My little…condition._

"_Onii-chan! Will you stop daydreaming and scrub my hair harder!" She giggled._

_I shrugged off my current train of thought and continued to wash Kanako's hair harder._

_Kanako purred with satisfaction._

_I chuckled at her._

"_What?! It feels so good Onii-chan!"_

"_I'm sure it does."_

_Kanako giggled._

"_Onii-chan?"_

_I stopped shampooing her hair and hugged her neck from behind. _

"_Yea, Kanako-chan?!"_

"_Do you have any dreams, like what you are going to do?!"_

_I thought for a moment and soon I found my answer._

"_Hehe, when I was about your age I remembered one girl I made a promise with, but I think I forgot her name?"_

"_Well, what was that promise Onii-chan?"_

"_It was both of us going to Toudai."_

_Kanako looked over her small shoulder to look at part of my face._

"_What's Toudai?"_

"_It is like a huge elementary school for adults! Where we learn all sorts of stuff."_

_Kanako faced forwards again an nodded with acknowledgment._

"_Oh…Well in that case can I make a promise with you then?!" _

_I smiled._

"_Sure, your my little sister now Kanako-chaaaaan!"_

_She giggled._

"_OK, well I want to go to Toudai with you too, and after that we can..um…run this Inn together?" _

_For a moment I pretended to think about and shook my head._

"_Naaah." I lied playfully._

_Kanako grinned. She knew I was lying._

"_Onii-chan!! Fine be that way, hehe."_

_Both of us giggled. I just kept on hugging Kanako while she snuggled deeper into the hug. _

_Kanako looked back at me and saw my laughing face and she toogiggled with a smile. _

_Then she did what any five year old little sister would do to their big brother at that happy moment. _

_She playfully elbowed my chest hard._

_But I was no ordinary big brother….she didn't know that…_

_-Crack-_

_A sharp stinging pain ran up from my chest and I immediately stopped my laughing._

_So did Kanako._

_I could feel some of my ribs break from inside my chest._

_I gritted my teeth in pain and started to fall to the side._

_Kanako's eyes widen as she felt my arms loosen from her neck and slip to the side. She looked back and saw me falling to the side._

_Worried, she turned around and caught me with her small arms._

"_Onii-chan!?! Onii-chan!?!" She cried._

_I could barely hear her. All I could feel were the unbearable pains coming from my chest. Every time I breathed it hurt. All I could guess was one of my ribs punctured my lung. I don't know how deep. But it still hurt._

"_Onii-chan?!"_

_I couldn't respond right away. _

_My body shook while I was in Kanako's grasp. I was breathing hard. Erratic. Hyperventilating. Convulsing._

"_Onii-chan! What's wrong!" She wailed._

_Kanako tried her best to comfort me. Putting my head on her naked lap. Gently nudging to keep me awake. She could see the horrified, panting look on my face and immediately tears started to fall out of her eyes._

"_Mama!! Granny!!! Haruka-Obaa-san!! Anyone!! Help!"_

_I looked up and just saw Kanako's pretty face. Full of tears and looking around franticly. Desperately calling for help. I only smiled but soon it was wiped away by another wave of pain as I took a breath._

"_K-Kanako-chan…" I muttered softly._

_She stopped her calling and soon focused on me once again. Confused._

"_Onii-chan!! Whats wrong! Why are you in pain? Did I do it?! Onii-chan?" She responded hugging me tighter in her petite arms._

_I coughed and wheezed which only caused more tears to form in her eyes. _

"_N-no! You di-didn't do it! And I just want you to know…"_

_I coughed some more._

"_Wh-what is it Onii-chan?!" _

"_Just in case you didn't no….I lied….I seriously promise…to go to Toudai for you and her…and run this Inn with you…"_

"_O-Onii-chan…."_

_I only smiled and soon everything around me started to turn black. I could only hear the continuing wailing of Kanako and soon I heard footsteps coming from the in. I could only guess that was Mama and Haruka._

_Soon The only thing I could feel were the tears coming from Kanako hitting my face and her gentle nudges as every thing became pitch black. _

_And I was out like a light._

_---------------------------------------- _

I jolted from my bed. I was panting, and breathing a bit hard.

I looked to my left and right. I was still inside the Kannrin room. It was still raining outside, and only a couple of minutes had passed.

Everything was still a bit dizzy and I shook my head to get back on track.

I remembered the dream I just had, and I smiled.

_Kanako-chan…_

I've made some promises in my life. Like the girl in the sandbox…and Kanako….and some others. And all these promises must be kept. This is the reason I go on most of the time. When ever I get hurt, or in critical condition. I think about all the people I have kept a promise with. That is what keeps me alive and what gives me the courage to go on living.

Because I would never forgive my self if I ever broke a promise…..

I gazed over to my suitcase and sighed.

I quickly picked it up, steadied myself, and started to go out.

With a happy face….

----------------------------

I started to walk down the stairs again today. I took every step gently while I had my heavy luggage on my right hand.

As I reached the bottom I could see everyone was still there. As if they hadn't moved an inch sine I went upstairs. But everyone seemed to have calmed down. Especially Naru.

I scanned more of the area and soon found everyone was looking at me.

I did only one thing.

I smiled.

I soon found myself walking past them and also getting closer to the front door.

I looked back and looked at everyone for the last time. Then focused my attention to Haruka.

"Well Haruka. Thanks for having me over. Even if it was for only a while."

I bowed.

Haruka only nodded.

"Your welcome Keitaro….but isn't there any other way? I mean you're the new manager now! You don't have to leave?"

I chuckled.

"Naah. It seemed that a male is just not allowed to be in a girls dorm. It's just not right. Is it Haruka?"

I faced Naru.

"Is it..Naru?"

Naru's eyes widen but soon averted her gaze from mine. I looked at everyone else but they soon did the same.

Motoko gazed unto the floor.

Suu looked at Shinobu.

Shinobu bit her lip.

Mitsune took out a bottle of sake and started to drink it.

"You guys don't have to be like that…… I appreciate you girls speaking your mind….It was better then living under the same roof with a lot of tension between us….."

Everyone's lips parted.

"I mean I would like to be your manager when all of you accept me. And it is a fact that a few of you disagree of me being here so it is just better for me if I leave…In some way I'm grate full for what you did today, Naru….Thank you…."

I soon turned around and faced the front door.

As soon as I did so I could feel everyone's stare come back to me. Directly looking at the back of my head.

I just sighed, opened the door. Picked up my suitcase, and walked out into the pouring rain….

The door closed behind me.

I looked up and the rain poured down unto my face. I closed my eye as raindrops bombarded my face.

I inhaled and exhaled for only to continue down the immense staircase leading towards the empty and barren streets of the Hinata province.

----------------------------------------------

After walking for a minute I reached a bench.

I sat down and let the rain soak my body even more. I thought of what the girl back at the dorm would be doing right about now. They might be thinking of what just happened. Especially Naru and Haruka. Motoko might be meditating. Shinobu might be cooking…Suu might be hanging unto Motoko while she was meditating, and Mitsune would be drinking that same bottle of sake.

I shook my head to get rid of that train of thought.

_That's in the past now…_

**-Thonk -Thonk-**

I heard a bouncing of a ball in front of me.

I looked up to see a bright red small ball. In the middle of the street.

I looked even more to see a cute young girl in a pink rain coat about to step out of the sidewalk and enter the road.

Time slowed down as I looked to the right. There a high speeding car came rushing in. I looked into the drivers seat and sure enough the driver was completely drunk.

I looked back at the girl and it seems she didn't notice the car. My eyes widen as I continued to see her step out of the sidewalk and walk closer to the ball.

I put two and two together…and I got accident as the answer.

Time resumed normallyand I bolted from the bench I was sitting on.

The girl bent down to grasp unto the ball but instead she froze in her tracks when she finally caught a glimpse of the rushing sports car coming straight at her.

Her eyes widen in surprise as it came closer.

I ran as fast as I could and when I was as close as possible I leapt at the girl.

I grasped her and the both of us went landing hard unto the concrete.

Away from the street.

Away from the drunk driver which completely passed us.

She was safe.

We just laid on the sidewalk. The girl was still in a bit of shock and just kept grasping unto my shirt. Her mother saw the whole thing happened and came rushing into our position.

"Hikari! Thank god! Come here."

The little girl looked up and saw her mother. She instantly let go of my shirt, and stood up.

She jumped into her mothers arm as both of them hugged each other back.

"Thank god thank god! Mister thank you for saving my precious!"

She looked down.

I laid on my side silently and with no movement what so ever.

"Mister?"

"Mama? Is he ok?"

The mother bent down and nudged me gently.

My body turned slightly.

Her eyes widen with horror.

There in the side walk where I landed with her daughter was blood. Lots of it.

She looked at the elbow that impacted the concrete and it had blood all over it. My eyes were still closed and blood seeped out from a crack in my head. The blood flowing down my face and inbetween my eyes.

"Oh my god! Somebody! Get an ambulance! Somebody! Help!!!"

I still laid on my side. Completely unconscious as the rain splattered on my face and the mother shouted for help.

But only two words escaped my lips which no one could have heard.

Not the mother.

Not the child.

No one.

_Promised…Kanako…_

**------End of Chapter 5---------**


	6. An Agreement

_**Fragile**  
Chapter 6_  
An Agreement.

* * *

I opened my eyes. 

Everything was a blur.

I didn't hear anything.

I was laying down, on some sort of bed. Not moving an inch.

My head stung.

My arm was shivering with pain.

My vision didn't get any better.

I could barely see anything.

Only the passing of bright, eye stinging lights.

I could feel myself moving.

Moving really fast.

I tried to refocus my eyes to escape my blurred world of lights but my head stung even more.

My ears twitched.

Suddenly I could start to hear.

I could hear the rattle of four wheels going down a narrow hallway.

I could hear the shouting of many.

I could here the banging of double doors echo through out the narrow hallways I was practically flying through.

And all this was unfortunately all too familiar.

As if I was in this situation a million agonizing times.

I was in a hospital.

"Docter! His eyes are partially open!"

I could feel a presence get closer to my face as I was being moved.

"Ura…ma-san! Urash..-s..! Can….hear ….e!" The doctor's voice faded in and out of my hearing.

But when ever I heard him my head hurt even more. As if the sound waves were tearing my brain apart.

I tried to respond back.

Nothing…

I couldn't do anything but hear and see the seemingly infinite spots of light pass my blurred vision.

"Da..n! We h..e to oper…e .ow! Nurse get clear a room."

"But his head was hit lightly! Even if he does have this illness it is minor!"

"No God d..n it! That is not …t I am wor… about! The b… fragments that b…. in his bra.. is c..sing major me…l pro..ems! His …. are open b.. he can't respond at all. Not even with the t..hing of a hand."

I couldn't understand a word he was saying.

I tried to ignore his stuttering voice to ease the pain.

It wasn't working. My head felt like it would explode at any given time.

I could feel another banging of double doors.

Then I stopped.

My hearing got better.

"Okie we move him on three. Be extra careful! He is extremely fragile!"

I couldn't feel the many hands grasping me gently. But I knew they were there.

"One, two three now!"

I could only assume by experience they were putting me to a new bed.

My head hurt more by assuming that.

But my whole body started to feel like it was about to shut down.

My already blurred vision started to twirl in an endless abyss of black and blue.

My breathing starting to become eerily calm.

Everyone's voices started to become mute.

Soon I couldn't hear anything.

My consciousness slowly, but surely started to wane into either a deep sleep or an eternal one...

I never knew…

I didn't care…

I just wanted the stinging of my head to be gone..

And within a split-second it was.

I started to sleep.

_

* * *

White…_

_Everything around me was white._

_I couldn't see the end, nor could I see the floor I was standing on._

_I curiously paced around. Looking around for any abnormality/_

_There was none._

"_What the hell is this!"_

_My voice echoed forever through out the room I was in._

"_Onii-chan…"_

_I jolted and looked behind me._

_There stood a cute five year old. Her bangs of hair covered a portion of her shy eyes as she approached me._

_A plush toy in one hand and a piece of sweet bread on the other._

_She reached me and handed me the sweet bread._

_I gladly took it._

"_Ka-kanako-chan!"_

"_Do you still remember our promise Onii-chan…?"_

_I smiled._

"_Of course I do…"_

_Kanako smiled._

_I handed her a piece of the sweet bread and she gladly accepted it to start munching on it right away._

_I slowly started eat my half till-_

"_Do you remember our promise…"_

_I jolted again._

_Turned around and my eyes widened._

_There stood another set of girls._

_Two to be exact._

_One had a jean overall over her red stripped shirt while the other, smaller girl had a kimono on._

_Both of them extremely cute and innocent._

_Both of them staring their round eyes at me._

_I narrowed my own eyes to figure out their names._

"_Mu-chan..and Na-chan!"_

_Both of them nodded._

_Now I remembered them. I remembered the promise in the sandbox also._

"_Yea…"_

"_Kei-chan!"-"Onii-chan!"_

_All three of the girls instantly jumped taking me by complete surprise and tackled me onto the floor._

_A grassy floor._

_I looked around to see that the white that seemingly went on forever had been replaced with a more familiar setting. _

_The park near the Hinata-sou._

_I looked back at the three girls._

_Their small hands were on my chest, and their heads were hovering over my own._

_All of them happy, and smiling._

"_Don't ever forget our promises…ok?"_

_I smiled._

"_Ok.."_

"_Promise?" the three said in cute unison._

_I snickered._

"_Promise…"_

_Before I knew it, All three little girls leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. Their smiles ever so wide._

_I blushed._

"_Remember…don't forget..and if you die, you will forget...so don't die.."_

_"I won't..." _

_And everything went black._

* * *

Haruka was still sitting down on a sofa in the main room of the Hinata-sou. 

Not smoking, but frozen.

She had been there since I had left the dorm. Everyone else had moved on. Not talking as much as they usually did that morning.

The atmosphere inside the dorm was as if someone precious to them all had died. Dark. Gloomy. Depressing.

The sad patting sounds of the rain adding to the atmosphere.

Haruka hated it. She always hated this tension looming above the Hinata-sou like as if death was laughing around them with a mist of worry and anxiety.

Haruka closed her eyes and sighed.

"Stupid stubborn Keitaro…"

A couple minutes passed of complete silence.

A cute Shinobu came strolling in to the main room.

She froze at the sight of Haruka sitting.

"……."

She cleared her throat.

"Everyone! It's time for lunch!"

Her small shout actually woke up the depressed dorm. And soon the familiar sound of footsteps stampeding down towards the kitchen could be heard around the living room.

Haruka gazed over to Shinobu's apron wearing body.

"Um...Haruka, would you like to join us." She said hesitantly.

Haruka stared but soon stood up.

A warmer yet still emotionless face on.

"Um..ano I'm sorry about Sempai leaving and-"

Haruka was now in front of Shinobu. A hand outstretched on Shinobu's shoulder.

"Sure why not. Wouldn't want to miss any of Shinobu's magnificent food wouldn't I?"

Shinobu's face soon lit up with a smile and nodded.

Shinobu turned around but-

**-Riiiiinnng-Riiiiiing-**

The phone started to ring. Breaking the atmosphere between the two.

Haruka stared at the phone.

Shinobu did the same.

A couple of rings soon passed.

Summoning enough courage Haruka shuffled towards the phone.

She reached out and put the metal device to her ear.

Shinobu stood there, still like a stone statue. Looking at Haruka's face for any sign of change.

There was none yet.

"Hello. Hinata residence. May I help you.."

By this time everyone had walked downstairs. All of them silent, and looking at Haruka with curiosity.

"Yes, I'm Haruka…What do you need."

"….."

"The hospital Keitaro? What!"

Haruka's eyes widen. Her heart practically skipping a beat or two. The same with everyone in the room.

Shinobu's eyes on Haruka.

Naru and Motoko both clenching and unclenching their nervous fists.

Suu and Kitsune both staring along side Shinobu.

The words coming from the other line was always the same when Haruka heard it. Always the same words coming out from the doctor's mouth and into her ears. But even though they were the same words, it didn't mean she got used to it. In reality this was the first time she heard this kind of call for two years.

When Keitaro left for studying on his own for the first exam he took for Toudai. Haruka wasn't responsible for him anymore. So she never heard of any other incidents. She never received any calls concerning Keitaro because she wasn't under her care. And she worried about him every single day. It was the worst

But now she was. Keitaro informed his mother that he would be coming here, so she would be the person who would receive a phone call first if anything would have happened. And this was even worst…..

"O-okie..I'll be right there…"

Haruka's face was deadpanned by the time she hung up the phone. But none of the girls saw that. The girls didn't have a view of her face right now. Only the back of her head.

"Is…..is everything okay Haruka-san!" Motoko meekly said. Still in her training Gi.

Haruka didn't turn around. She didn't know why.

"….I wish…"

Everyone's hearts missed a beat once again.

"H-Haruka-san?"

"Go eat lunch…I won't be joining you girls today…I'm sorry."

With that plainly said, Haruka reached into her pocket and took out a cigarette. Placed it in her mouth and with her other hand lit it with a lighter.

"Don't wait up for me.."

Haruka took a drag from her cigarette and started to walk out of the Hinata-sou.

Not showing the face she had on. Not showing the single tear streaming down her white cheek.

Swiiish-

The front door opened and closed leaving the girls alone in the room.

"Come on…let's eat lunch it doesn't concern us…"

Shinobu glared at Naru. But soon eased off.

"Ok…"

With heavy feet and mind sets all of them headed for the kitchen. For lunch.

* * *

Haruka sat in her car. 

The rain not letting up.

The cigarette still in her mouth as she drove her car unto an intersection. A red light.

The radio was off and the windshield wipers turned on every now and then.

Haruka just stared forward.

Smoking her cigarette.

_

* * *

A young Haruka was strolling down the sidewalks. An umbrella over her head keeping her dry from the rain. _

_But also keeping a young and cute Keitaro safe from the rain as well._

"_Haruka-obaa-ouch!"_

_Haruka playfully whacked Keitaro with the handle of her umbrella._

"_Don't call me that. I'm only fourteen. That title makes me sound really old.."_

_Young Keitaro rubbed the top of his head, and smiled._

"_Ok, Haruka-chan."_

"_That's better. Now what do you need?"_

"_Why do you smoke!"_

_Haruka stopped. Shocked at her nephew._

"_Wh-what!"_

"_You got in trouble yesterday, by Mother. You were caught smoking by mother last night and you two fought…"_

"_You heard everything…?"_

"_Not everything, just when you two shouted loud enough."_

"……"

"_Why don't you quit Haruka-chan! "_

_Haruka gazed down towards the sidewalk. "I can do what ever I want to my body Keitaro…"_

"_I heard that smoking can kill you! I don't want you to die Haruka-chan!"_

_Haruka's anger rising. The same anger that was in the fight between her and her sister. "Keitaro be quiet!"_

_Keitaro grabbed unto Haruka's school uniform._

"_No! I don't want you to die Haruka-chan?"_

"_No…"_

"_Please!"_

_Haruka's anger rose to its peak and her mind became clouded. Her face scrunched up into a fitting rage._

_Swiftly she rose a violent hand upwards and prepared for a smack to Keitaro's face. The fact that the mere blow to the cheek may ruin his face or kill him was out of her train of thought._

_But not Keitaro's._

_Keitaro winced and prepared for the smack and closed his eyes._

_But nothing._

_Haruka had stopped her self._

_Her hand still raised._

_Her face lightening up._

_She looked at her hand, and back to the young Keitaro. _

_Keitaro had his eyes closed and a horrified look on his face._

_Realization hit her like a ton of bricks._

"_Wh-what was I about to do!" She said horrified. Tears starting to come out of her eyes._

_Haruka knelt down, dropped her umbrella and hugged Keitaro gently._

_Keitaro opened his eyes and slowly hugged back._

"_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry!" she repeated. Sobbing as she rocked back and forth with Keitaro in her warm wet arms._

_The rain soaked both of them._

_Their umbrella by their side._

_

* * *

_

Haruka's face distorted to anger and she took the cigarette out of her mouth.

She opened the driver's window besides her, threw the piece of burning tobacco out onto the rain and closed the window instantly.

Haruka sighed…defeated and worn out.

"Damn it Keitaro…you better live through this…"

The street light turned green.

And she sped off…

* * *

Back in the Hinata-sou… 

Everyone was sitting around the now lit fireplace in the main room.

Some on the sofa, some on the floor. But all of them extremely anxious. They knew that Keitaro was injured but they didn't know what to do. Should they just wait there patiently, or help out. But what could they do…

Shinobu stirred "Do you think Sempai's alright!"

"I don't know Shinobu. You saw what happened last time. Who knows what condition Keitaro might be in…"

Shinobu ran a worried hand along her blue hair.

"But this wouldn't have happened if we were just nicer to him.."

Naru picked up her head.

"I'm sorry guys…again. I acted rash and with out thinking again. I'm sorry."

"We already talked about this Naru. There's no need to apologize."

"Motoko…"

"I too acted out of hate during time he was here. I thought of him as just another low life male. Someone who is just after girls and seeing them naked. But when he told you, Naru, to express your feelings. To say if you were letting him stay here because of pity. I saw a different side to him that I have not seen in other males."

"Yea, it was impressive too. Standing up to you and forcing you to give him the truth."

Motoko and Naru nodded.

But Shinobu stood up.

"But-but-but That is not how Naru feels now, and you too Motoko. You two said it your self! You guys actually like him a little bit, and that's enough to let him stay isn't it!"

Motoko shook his head.

"No Shinobu-chan, it may be to late for that. He may not believe us again…..if he recovered.."

"I don't care! We have to at least try and talk him out of it. Lets all go to the hospital now!"

"And do what!"

"Let's go just talk with him! And you two have to confess your true feelings to him.."

Suu jumped on Shinobu's back.

"Yea! Operation get Keitaro back is a go!"

Everyone chuckled.

"I'll agree to that." Kitsune said standing up.

"Sure why not." Naru did the same.

"Aren't you all jumping the gun here. Urashima might be dead." Motoko said.

"We have to at least go there and see! And if he is alive and well. We will plead for him to come back!"

Motoko smirked.

"Ok..let's go….wait…..confess our true feelings!"

Shinobu then blushed. "Aaauuu, I didn't mean it like that!"

And like that the atmosphere changed. For the better…

**-End of Chapter 6- **


End file.
